walkingdeadfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Саша Уильямс/галерея
Ниже представлены иображения Саши в телесериале . Телесериал Третий сезон Sasha (Made to Suffer).png sashaandtyreesemadetosuffer.jpg Ep 8 Sasha 1.png IMG_20140912_171234.jpg IMG_20140912_171156.jpg SashaOnDonnasBite.jpg Sasha Made To Suffer.PNG Julietwd.jpg Sash.jpg IMG_20140912_171107.jpg IMG_20140912_171209.jpg IMG_20140912_171137.jpg Sasha prison.jpg TWD-SASHA.jpg IMG_20140917_212654.jpg SashaAndBenMadeToSuffer.jpg SashaMadeToSufferPrison.png Sasha3x09.jpg SK Sasha.png Twd309-000711.jpg IMG_20140912_175055.jpg IMG_20140912_175033.jpg IMG_20140912_174854.jpg IMG_20140912_174933.jpg IMG_20140912_174837.jpg IMG_20140918_154626.jpg IMG_20140918_011952.jpg Sasha I ain't a Judas 2.JPG Sasha I ain't a Judas.JPG IMG_20140912_173128.jpg IMG_20140917_212707.jpg IMG_20140918_012008.jpg SashaPrey.png SashaPP.jpg AKMSPrey.png Prey Tyreese and Sasha Laugh.jpg IMG_20140912_180920.jpg IMG_20140912_180934.jpg IMG_20140912_175020.jpg IMG_20140912_181205.jpg SashaWTTT.png Sasha Welcome To The Tombs.PNG Sasha.png Sasha 3X16.jpg Ty Sasha.jpg TWD GP 316 1116 0098-630x418.jpg Twd316-000755.jpg WWlcome to de Tombs.png IMG_20140912_181857.jpg IMG_20140912_173107.jpg Четвертый сезон SashaCastPhoto4.jpg 1379951_640263335995071_1436571329_n.jpg Sasha 4x01.png Sasha 30Days.jpg SashaS4.1.png SashaS4B.jpg SashaPoolCueWalkerKill.jpg IMG_20140917_212757.jpg IMG_20140917_212633.jpg IMG_20140917_212740.jpg sasha/Glenn/daryl.jpg IMG_20140917_212548.jpg IMG_20140917_212846.jpg IMG_20140917_220407.jpg IMG_20140918_141137.jpg IMG_20140918_141145.jpg sasha_the_walking_dead_season_4_episode_1_by_twdimagenshd-d7hbkvv.png Sasha Infected 2.JPG Sasha Infected 3.JPG Sasha Infected.JPG IMG_20140917_220432.jpg IMG_20140917_220309.jpg IMG_20140917_220442.jpg IMG_20140917_212911.jpg IMG_20140917_220604.jpg IMG_20140917_220248.jpg IMG_20140917_220455.jpg IMG_20140917_220634.jpg IMG_20140917_212643.jpg IMG_20140917_220332.jpg IMG_20140917_220418.jpg IMG_20140917_220351.jpg IMG_20140917_220528.jpg IMG_20140917_220540.jpg SashaS4A.jpg P84lPtG.png Sasha asudad.PNG Sasha asdoiaasd.PNG Sasha dsopdaes.PNG Sasha sadjisda.PNG IMG_20140918_004410.jpg IMG_20140918_004447.jpg IMG_20140918_004419.jpg IMG_20140918_004438.jpg IMG_20140918_004456.jpg 10-Characters-Most-Likely-to-Die-by-Season-4-2-Sasha.jpg Season four sasha.png Sasha405 (1).jpg Sasha asjdas.PNG Sasha on Spaghetti Tuesdays.jpg Tyreese&Sasha405.jpg Tyreese and Sasha 4x05.jpg IMG_20140918_141104.jpg IMG_20140918_141051.jpg TFG Sasha.png TWDS04E08MP5SomeRifle.png IMG_20140917_212601.jpg IMG_20140918_142849.jpg IMG_20140918_143016.jpg IMG_20140918_143000.jpg IMG_20140918_142938.jpg IMG_20140918_142948.jpg IMG_20140918_142924.jpg IMG_20140918_143031.jpg Sasha 410 Crop.jpg Sasha PP Inmates.JPG Sasha PP Inmates 2.JPG BobSmiling1.PNG BobSmilingatSasha.PNG Inmates Bob and Sasha Get Ready.png IMG_20140918_150957.jpg IMG_20140918_144629.jpg IMG_20140912_174918.jpg IMG_20140918_144227.jpg IMG_20140918_144250.jpg IMG_20140918_144532.jpg IMG_20140918_144501.jpg IMG_20140918_144411.jpg IMG_20140918_144449.jpg IMG_20140918_144440.jpg IMG_20140918_144347.jpg IMG_20140918_144336.jpg IMG_20140918_144544.jpg IMG_20140918_144614.jpg IMG_20140918_144125.jpg IMG_20140918_144315.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Alone-Bob-Sasha.jpg Sasha 4x13.png Season four sasha (2).png Sasha-S4Crop.PNG 600px-TWDS4E13 01.jpg Sasha (Alone).PNG SashaAlone (Alone).PNG SashaFoundMaggie (Alone).PNG SashaTerminus (Alone).PNG SashawithBob (Alone).PNG Sashaalone.png Sasha risks 4x13.jpg IMG_20140918_150747.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Alone.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Season-4-Episode-13-Preview-Scene.jpg IMG_20140918_150603.jpg IMG_20140918_150807.jpg IMG_20140918_151008.jpg IMG_20140918_151017.jpg IMG_20140918_151047.jpg IMG_20140918_150629.jpg IMG_20140918_150848.jpg IMG_20140918_150716.jpg IMG_20140918_150900.jpg IMG_20140918_150756.jpg IMG_20140918_150918.jpg forglenn.jpg IMG_20140918_151039.jpg IMG_20140918_150932.jpg BobKissingSasha (Alone).PNG IMG_20140918_150616.jpg IMG_20140918_150643.jpg IMG_20140918_151024.jpg IMG_20140918_154126.jpg IMG_20140918_154145.jpg Bob and Sasha 4x15.jpg Us final.png deleted scene_Bob_sasha.jpg terminus_group3.jpg group_sasha.jpg A Boxcar Group.png A Sasha Boxcar.png Сезон 5 The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Sasha-Green-590.jpg Tyreese-Sasha-S5Promo.jpg S5 Sasha Crop.png Sasha ST S5B Promo.png SashaSeason5B.png Glenn and Sasha Season 5B Teaser.jpg Sasha-0S5.jpg Sasha-Cropped.PNG TWD 501 .jpg TWDS05E01 M16.png Sasha 5x01.png TWD 502 Sasha.jpg TWDS05 M16A1.png TWDS5Str Images 003.jpeg TWDS5STr Images 001.jpeg SashaSeasonfive.png Sasha-S5EP3.PNG 503 Sasha Upset.png 503 Sasha Shocked.png Sassy.jpg AMC 503 Bob Reveals Bite.png AMC 503 Retaliation.png AMC 503 Final Moments.png AMC 503 Sasha and Tyreese.png sashahandsknifetotyreese.jpg busleavessasha.jpg SashaWearingBobsArmyJacket.jpg happysasha.png goodoutofthebad.png whyareyousmiling.png sashacryingoverbobsdeath.png sashafourwallsandaroof5.png sashafourwallsandaroof6.png sashabobty.png sashaseesty.png Sasha S5 crop.png Sasha Ep 7 Season 5 1.JPG Crossed Cops Surrender.png 507 Sasha Warehouse.png 507 Sasha Truck.png 507 Sasha Upset.png sashacrossedboblamson.png SashaShootingWheel.png SashaInCoda.png SashaWilliamsCodaPart45.png SashaWilliamsCoda.png SashaWilliamCodaPart3.png SashaWilliamCodaPart2.png SASHACODASHOCKED.png SashaSharpshooting.png SashaWilliamsSeason5.png SashaAim.png SashaandTyreeseinCoda.png Sasha Shock.png Sasha Them 2.png AMC 510 Group Moving On.png AMC 510 Walkers Approach Bridge.png AMC 510 Plan in Action.png AMC 510 Group Pushing Walkers.png AMC 510 Sasha Dispatching Walker.png AMC 510 Group Encounter Dogs.png AMC 510 Sasha Aiming Rifle.png AMC 510 From a Friend.png AMC 510 Noah Sasha Curious.png AMC 510 Rick Daryl Vigilant.png AMC 510 Don't Know Who Left It.png AMC 510 Started Raining.png SashaSharpshooting5.png SashaAndMaggie.png SashaAndMaggie2.png AMC TWD Remember.png SashaAlexandria.png Sasha (Forget).png Sasha Party.png AMC_513_Forget.png Sasha Ep 13 1.JPG sasha forget.jpg Departure.jpg Forget.jpg Look I know you been through a lot but that's bull***t.jpg sashawalkingdead.png sashainforget.png SashaPartyPic.png sashawakesupe.png sashalonelyinwoods.png sashaptsd2.png Sasha this isn't real.jpg Sasha at gate.jpg Sasha (Try).png sashaonthebelltower.png sasharositamichonne.png AMC 516 Sasha Walker Pile.png AMC 516 Consoling Gabriel.png AMC 516 Sasha Depressed.png conquersasha.png sashavsgabriel.png sashavsgabriel2.png sashavsgabriel3.png sashavsgabrielfullimage.png sashaaimsatgabriel.png Категория:Галерея (персонажи телесериала)